Definition Of Friends
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Reyna isn't sure of much. She's stuck a quest to get the statue to camp. And if that isn't enough she has to deal with an annoying faun... satyr and the mysterious Ambassador to Pluto. Maybe, just maybe she can learn something along the way.


Definition Of Friends

Reyna

"I'm going to go look for some firewood," Coach Hedge said. "Watch the kid."

She glanced over at Nico, already sleeping, and nodded. "We'll be fine."

She wasn't really sure what to think about anything. The Ambassador of Pluto, the fau… satyr, the Athena Parthenos, the fact that she had to save the camp that declared war on her. Yeah, her life was a bit confusing.

The coach had been gone about five minutes and Reyna was starting to get worried.

She stood up and paced the cave that they had hidden in.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor." A voice startled her from her thoughts.

"You're awake," She turned to Nico.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't seem like you'd pace for no reason."

"The coach has been gone for five minutes," Reyna said. "But he only went to get firewood."

"If he's not back in a few minutes, we'll go look for him," Nico said calmly.

"I'll look for him," She said. "You should rest."

"I'm not a child," Nico said with anger in his voice. "No matter how I have been portrayed to you."

Reyna had always thought of the Ambassador to Pluto as harmless. Just someone who comes and goes. Now she saw that he was dangerous.

"I apologize," Reyna said, taking the diplomatic route. "You are no child, but if you are not rested, we won't be able to travel."

Nico looked ready to say something when he froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Reyna heard the growl this time.

"Hades," Nico muttered.

"Stay in here," Reyna said. "I'll go check it out."

She left without waiting for his answer.

She looked around. Nothing was to be seen. She slowly headed towards the forest that the coach had gone into.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall. She felt something above her. A Hellhound.

She tried to grab her sword but it had fallen out of her reach.

The monster growled and then froze. A pitch dark blade ran through its chest.

"Let's find the coach," Nico said.

"I had it."

"Yeah, you did," Nico said coldly. "If it is dying."

She took a breath and decided not to respond. He held out a hand to help her up, but she ignored it and stood up on her own.

"Come on," She said. "The coach can't be far."

He followed without a word.

"So, Nico," She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I was trying to start a conversation," She said, "but I suppose I'm not very good at that."

"Well we have one thing in common,"

"Yeah, I guess."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Nico spoke again.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said.

"What?"

"You were the one who wanted a conversation," He reminded her. "Tell me your… last name."

She didn't speak.

"Fine," He said. "No conversation."

"Avila Ramírez-Arellano," She said after a moment's pause.

"What?" Nico asked startled.

"My last name," She said. "Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," He said quietly. "Nice name."

"It doesn't belong to me anymore," She said. "That was the name of a child. A little girl in Puerto Rico."

Nico swiveled around to face her. "No."

"What?"

"That child will always be here, Reyna," He said angrily. "I know that better than anyone. I'm still the little boy who plays card games and thinks gods are amazing. I'm still the child who holds grudges."

Reyna wasn't sure what to say.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," Nico mused. "It's a nice name. You should use it more often."

"No,"

"The praetor of New Rome, afraid," Nico taunted. "Afraid of her past."

"Who are you to talk?"

"Someone with the same problem." Nico turned around again and held out his hand. "Friends?"

"I've never used that word before."

"Neither have I," Nico admitted.

"Friends," Reyna said. "I'm not even sure I know the definition of friends."

"Weren't you and Jason friends?" Nico asked. "Didn't you have friends in the legion?"

"I wouldn't say so," Reyna said. "I wanted to be praetor, I wasn't looking for friends. And now, that having them would be useful, I'm alone."

"Not alone," Nico said. "Just surrounded with enemies."

"Well, you're cheery."

"So I've been told."

It was Reyna's turn to prod. "So, weren't you and Percy friends?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why?"

"I pretty sure he hates me," Nico said uneasily. "We have a rocky relationship."

"Any sign of the coach?" Reyna asked, eager to change the subject.

"No, maybe we should head back."

"Yeah," Reyna said. "He must be back at the cave."

The duo turned around and started back.

"Well, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," Nico said, "you certainly are more than a little girl from Puerto Rico."

Coach Hedge ran out of the cave.

"Where were you, cupcakes?" He demanded. "I was worried sick."

"Sorry, coach," Nico said. "We went for a walk."

The coach grunted and sat next to his fire.

Nico looked at her and smiled. It was a goofy smile. A child's smile. The child that had never left. Reyna still wasn't sure of much, but now at least she knew the definition of friends.


End file.
